


that time i got thrown into an alternate dimension

by deuynndrabbles (kyoukaalldey)



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Confused Danny Fenton, Dimension Travel, Gen, thats it. thats all the tags i got off the top of my head rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukaalldey/pseuds/deuynndrabbles
Summary: Danny winces again. He’s wearing clothes from afucking dumpster.The brunet slinks out of the alley, cautious blue eyes surveying the area around him before exiting the alleyway and sitting down on the curb.He has no idea what to do.He rises and dusts his clothes off (a t-shirt covered in an image of this weird buff guy with antenna for hair and torn denim jeans - similar enough to his regular outfit it doesn’t feel uncomfortable), glancing around carefully again as he walks into the library again to find more information. At least the brunet looks decent now. No way in hell does he feel decent, but at least people on the street with horns and red eyes andwas that a tailwon’t look at him weirdly.(aka danny accidentally enters the bnha universe and after confusion, slight chaos follows)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 71
Kudos: 291
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	that time i got thrown into an alternate dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was born because i had a sudden idea for an opening line and i was legally required to write it down
> 
> also id like to say i say dude a lot and i blame danny
> 
> anyway hope ya enjoy!

Long story short; Danny flies through the wrong portal in the Ghost Zone on accident and finds himself in a world that isn't his own.

Short story long, however?

Danny wakes up in the middle of the night, a soft wisp of frost exiting his mouth and a yawn on the tip of his lips. The black-haired boy knows it’s his Ghost Sense that woke him up, and it’s pretty much guaranteed that the ghost is somewhere down in the lab wreaking havoc.

So the boy slinks down the stairs on quiet feet. He enters what was a pristine lab to see a blue-skinned ghost in overalls flipping boxes over, splaying prototype inventions all over the hard floor that break on impact.

The lab is usually clean, with occasional ectoplasm spills on the floor, heavy duty metal paneling and hard concrete floor meaning that the lab itself can't be destroyed easily.

The items  _ in _ the lab are a different story.

The shelves on the wall are tilted and bare, the contents instead laying on the concrete in pieces. The Box Ghost looks up to see Danny meeting glaring green eyes with him, startles, and promptly makes his leave through the open portal.

Danny growls and transforms, the rings of light washing over him quickly along with a slick black jumpsuit with white accents and sending him into the air. He leans his feet behind him, rushing into the Ghost Zone and following the rampant ghost.

The Box Ghost has a box in his arms, as he usually does. Danny warms up an ectoblast in his gloved hand and aims it at the other ghost; but instead of hitting the blue-skinned ghost’s box out of his hands, the ectoblast is sent straight into rubble and blows apart a rock.

“Seriously, dude? Is it too much to ask for ya to bring that goddamn box back?”

The Box Ghost ignores him, instead raising his hands and saying, “Beware!” as he always does. Danny tilts his head, raising an eyebrow at the ghost while steadily chasing him.

The Box Ghost is agile today, and it irritates Danny. Out of all the things that could be inconsistent, it had to be  _ that _ ?

Danny does what would be classified as a sigh if he were in human form as the ghost makes his escape. He glances up to what would be the sky, a miasma of black, green and unlight. The juxtaposition of doors that he knows lead to mini-dimensions is confusing; while Danny knows that he belongs to this world just as much as the human one, watching the eerie islands surrounded by air instead of water is just creepy.

He sticks out his lip in frustration as he makes his way back to the Fenton Portal. His flight is slow, and he finds himself yawning now that his adrenaline has run out.

He flies through the portal, but is surprised to not see his parents’ lab as a wreck. Danny must’ve flew in a natural portal, unaware because of his exhaustion. The white-haired boy turns around to enter the Ghost Zone again, to find blank space right where the portal had just been.

Danny curses, glancing around the world that he is evidently now stuck in.

He can only hope he’s in the right time, but based on the unfamiliar symbols and characters decorating the streets he is most definitely  _ not  _ in America, or any of the nearby countries.

The white-haired boy decides to turn invisible as he floats down to the ground, touching the hard sidewalk with his bare feet as he transforms back into a human in midday.

Danny knows that he looks weird. He’s a boy in pajamas in the middle of the day going around like it’s no one’s business. He figures he has more important things to worry about though, so he pushes the fact that he has no clothes (his favorite blue and white starred pajamas are exempt from this) aside for now.

Danny inhales sharply, trying to calm himself. It doesn’t work very well, and he can feel panic rising within his chest. What will Jazz think when she wakes up and he’s gone? What about Sam and Tucker? What will his parents think when he’s gone? Might they think he was kidnapped by a ghost?

Danny chuckles humorlessly at the irony of that concept. He curls into himself, sitting there for a few minutes, before he stands up.

The first thing that Danny needs to do is figure out when and where he is. He makes a face as he watches the crowds of people, with many extra  _ embellishments  _ that aren’t normal in Danny’s world. Watching someone walk by with four arms nonchalantly is strange to him, and he eats ecto-contaminated food for breakfast. No, seriously.

Spotting what the short boy  _ thinks  _ is a library across the street (he can’t be entirely sure), he warily crosses the crosswalk when the light turns green. He walks in under his guise of invisibility, hiding from the security cameras or just anyone wondering who he is, and plops himself down on a computer.

He curses again, seeing the same weird language displayed on the streets as he tries to log in. He eventually manages to find english articles, and squints at the bright screen.

“Well, shit,” he mutters under his breath, biting his lip as he checks the date.

The teen starts searching for why this world was the way it was. Heroes are an everyday thing here?

He doesn’t find all that much that answer his questions, but he thankfully does know more than before.

How is he gonna get out of this?

  


* * *

  


Danny hates the fact that he’s doing this.

He reaches into a dumpster and grabs a pair of pants and a t-shirt, phasing off the grime effortlessly and grimacing as he slips the clothes on.

Danny winces again. He’s wearing clothes from a  _ fucking dumpster _ . The brunet slinks out of the alley, cautious blue eyes surveying the area around him before exiting the alleyway and sitting down on the curb.

He has no idea what to do.

He rises and dusts his clothes off (a t-shirt covered in an image of this weird buff guy with antenna for hair and torn denim jeans - similar enough to his regular outfit it doesn’t feel uncomfortable), glancing around carefully again as he walks into the library again to find more information. At least the brunet looks decent now. No way in hell does he feel decent, but at least people on the street with horns and red eyes and  _ was that a tail  _ won’t look at him weirdly.

Pfft, like Danny’s the weird one for wearing pajamas when there’s a real life catgirl on the sidewalk across from him.

His stomach growls. The boy curses, he had forgotten he needed to eat like the dumbass he is. Danny picks himself up from the computer and pulls his lips back in a frown as he walks outside; surveying the streets for food stands. He inhales as he walks by a clerk, sneaking a pear into his pocket and winces as he walks away.

He hates this.

He hates this whole thing with a passion.

If Danny went to the police, he’d just end up with an interrogation. But it’s also the most rational thing, he figures.

The brunet shivers at the idea. Not because he’s cold (the cold hasn’t affected him since he developed his cyrokinesis), but in nervousness. And he’s sure that fear is justified.

He inhales again, and it still doesn’t help him relax. The boy takes a bite of the pear.

And Danny Fenton, dimension traveller, enters a police station.

Man, that statement sounds weird when you say it out loud, doesn’t it?

"Can you please help me?"

The receptionist looks up from typing on her computer, tilts her head which sends an orange braid over her shoulder. She asks, "English?" in a heavy accent. Danny nods.

The receptionist at the front desk is nice. Too nice for it to be genuine. She forces a smile on her face, deer ear flicking in what he figures to be irritation at the fact she has to speak in english. She hides it well.

Danny pauses. “Uhm. . .” He trails off, not knowing what to say. “Well, I kinda have an issue that you won’t believe. And I dunno what to do about it.”

Her ear flicks again. This time he knows it’s irritation. “What you need, sir?” Her accent is thick, but Danny can understand her to his gratitude.

The brunet purses his lip, glancing off into the distance, “S’hard to explain?” It’s a statement, but it sounds more like a question with the lilt at the end.

“Try.”

“Well, I’m kinda from another universe and I was accidentally sent here from this weird in between called the Ghost Zone and now I need help getting home because the portal closed up right behind me and I have no idea what to do-”

The words spill out of him and Danny wonders why he’s sharing all this with her. Thankfully, she raises a hand, and tells him to stop. He’s pretty sure that she didn’t understand a word of what he just said.

“I do not know how to help you. I will call officer to help you instead. Please wait.”

Danny groans, but obliges, plopping himself in one of the seats and crossing his arms.

What does he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop by my [tumblr](https://deuynndrabbles.tumblr.com) and tell me what ya think!
> 
> please comment i require validation


End file.
